Ice Age: Modern Life: A Turkilicious Thanksgiving
by Kenneth0
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day at Icetropolis. The herd celebrate it for the first time and invite all of their friends over. Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21.


**ICE AGE: MODERN LIFE: A TURKILICIOUS THANKSGIVING**

 **Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. Here is an Ice Age: Modern Life Thanksgiving story. On here, the herd finds out about Thanksgiving and celebrate it for the first time with help from Nizhoni and Kimi. They end up inviting a lot of guests over and this ends up being the most Turkilicious Thanksgiving ever. Story written by me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. She helped me with this story so give her credit. Read and enjoy!**

It's another cold autumn day in Icetropolis, Tennessee. (Well, it's always cold because it's always snowing.) The leaves are falling on the blanketed ground of snow and the smell of turkey is in the air.

The Thanksgiving holiday is coming up. The herd is getting ready to celebrate. They have never celebrated it before since they're from the Ice Age. Nizhoni and Kimi have decided to pitch in and help the herd celebrate. They began to help with the food preparations by getting the turkey in the oven.

Manny came inside the kitchen to see how everything was going, "Hey, girls. How's the food coming along?"

"I just put the turkey in the oven," Kimi said, "It should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Oh, this is my most favorite holiday of the year," Nizhoni said, "This is a holiday that the Native Americans helped to prepare."

"I bet it will be since you keep talking about it so much," Manny said, taking an orange out of the fruit bowl.

"Manny, would you mind telling us who else will be coming over besides everyone here in the mansion?", Nizhoni asked, "I wanna make sure there's enough turkey for everyone."

Manny starts peeling the orange, "Well, there's the dino birds, you and your grandmother and Dr. Morris is coming over as well."

"I have a lot of pity on that sweet man," Kimi said, "He has no family to celebrate Thanksgiving with."

"Lucas told me he has a brother, but they never get along on certain terms," Nizhoni said.

"Well, it's the holiday season. I believe it's time to settle our differences and be together as one."

"That's always your belief, grandmother."

The phone started ringing. Manny ate his orange in one bite and went to get the phone. He has the phone pressed to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Manny. It's Richard Trunks," Richard said on the other line.

"Oh, hey, Richard. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Say, would you mind if me and my family come over to the mansion and celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, my mother isn't gonna be able to come over for the holidays because it's starting to snow pretty bad in Boston, Massachusetts and the airplanes can't fly in the snow."

"Isn't there anyone on Lucille's side of the family you could spend Thanksgiving with?"

"That's actually the problem. The only family Lucille ever had was her adopted father. She was an orphan as a child. Her father passed away a couple of years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what. You guys can come over here and spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Thanks, Manny. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Manny hangs up the phone, "Nizhoni, you'll need to add five more guest to the list. Richard and his family are coming over."

"Good thing we brought over a second turkey," Nizhoni takes another turkey out of the bag.

Manny leaves the kitchen. The phone rings again. This time Diego comes into the kitchen and answers it.

"Hello?", Diego answered.

"Hey, Diego. It's Coach Tony," Coach Tony said on the other line.

"Hey, buddy. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Wish it could be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, me and my family had planned to head out to Montana to see my in-laws for Thanksgiving, but our flight got cancelled and Tammy doesn't have time to make dinner."

"Sorry to hear that. Tell you what. You guys can come over and spend Thanksgiving with us."

"Really? Thanks, Diego. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Diego hangs up the phone, "We've got four more guest, Nizhoni."

Nizhoni chuckled, "I'm sure two turkeys will be enough."

Once Diego leaves, the phone in the kitchen rings again. This time Sid answers it.

"Hello?", Sid answered.

"Hi, Sid! It's Angela!," Angela said on the other line, "Can I speak to Brooke?"

"She's busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Well, Peter's parents are coming into town, but I've been so busy at the gym lately that I have no time to cook. I've been telling my mother-in-law about you guys and she really wants to meet you while they're in town."

"Why don't you guys bring them over here and celebrate Thanksgiving with us? A few more guests won't hurt."

"Oh, how wonderful! Thank you, Sid. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Sid hangs up the phone, "We've got more guests coming over. This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever."

Nizhoni chuckled nervously, "Should we get another turkey?"

Throughout the morning, the phone continued ringing. After Angela called, Laura called. Louis answered it.

"What's going on, Laura?", Louis asked.

"Well, my parents have to go out of town for Thanksgiving to have dinner with my dad's new boss," Laura said, "My younger siblings are the only ones allowed to go. Do you mind if me and my older siblings come over for Thanksgiving?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Bye, Louis."

"Bye, Laura."

Then after Laura, Jenny and Betty called. Crash and Eddie answered.

"What's up, girls?", Crash asked.

"We have nobody to celebrate Thanksgiving with," Jenny said.

"Our mom had to fly out to New York City because our aunt's having another baby," Betty said.

"This is like baby number fifteen."

"Come over to our place," Eddie told them, "You can celebrate Thanksgiving with us."

"Awesome!", Jenny and Betty said.

"See ya!", Crash and Eddie said.

Then after the possum girls came Melody and Jessica. Peaches answered the phone.

"Hey, girls!," Peaches said.

"Hey, Peaches!", Melody and Jessica said on the other line.

"What's going on?"

"You are not gonna believe it," Melody said, "My mom has to go to a Thanksgiving party."

"So does my dad," Jessica said.

"So you have no one to celebrate Thanksgiving with?", Peaches asked.

"Nope," Melody told.

"Can we come over to your place?", Jessica asked.

"Sure," Peaches said, "I'm sure the herd won't mind."

Melody and Jessica squealed in excitement, "Thanks, Peach! Bye!"

"Bye, girls!"

Then Rob called Julian.

"What's up, Rob?", Julian asked.

"You mind if I can come over and hang out tomorrow?", Rob asked.

"I don't mind at all. See you then."

Nizhoni started freaking out at that point, "How many guests are coming over? We're not gonna have enough food to feed everyone."

Kimi hangs up the phone, "I just got off the phone with Gavin. He said Amber will be joining us as well."

"So we really will need three turkies after all," Nizhoni said. Her cell phone rings. She sees Stephen's name on the caller ID and gasped, "It's Stephen", she pressed call, "Hello?"

"Hey, Nizhoni," Stephen said on the other line, "It's Stephen."

"Hi, Stephen. How's your Thanksgiving break going?"

"It's fine. Listen, my parents are going out of town and they told me I could come over to your place for Thanksgiving."

"Well, actually I'm spending Thanksgiving here with the herd at the mansion," then the phone beeps, "Hold on, Stephen. I've got someone else on the line," Nizhoni sees Lucas' number and answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Niz!", Lucas said, "What is up?"

"Everything's fine. How's your Thanksgiving break going?"

"Being out of school rocks! Anyway, my parents are going out of town. They said I could come over to your place for Thanksgiving."

"She won't be home," Stephen told, "She'll be at the mansion."

"Oh, Stephen!", Lucas said, "I didn't realize you were on the line."

"Guys, listen," Nizhoni said, "You're both welcome to come over and celebrate Thanksgiving here at the mansion."

"Really?", Stephen asked.

"Yes!", Lucas said, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Nizhoni giggled, "Bye, guys," she hangs up on them, "We might wanna get a fourth turkey."

"Well, we won't worry about that," Kimi said, "We can make enough food for everyone. It's nice to have so many people and animals get together on the holidays."

"We have over forty guests. We'll never make enough food for everyone."

"Not if we keep standing around talking like that. Now let's get cooking."

Ellie walked in the kitchen with Shira and Brooke, "Mind if we help?"

"We need all we can get," Nizhoni said.

So they started making four turkies, three large bowls of mashed potatoes, fifty ears of corn, twenty cans of cranberry sauce and ten pumpkin pies. Ellie got to work preparing three glass bowls of sweet potato casserole, Shira was preparing smoked tuna and Brooke prepared a modern day salad. Nizhoni got to work on the salmon and went out to the garden to collect more ears of corn.

While the girls prepared for a long day of cooking ahead of them-and thank goodness they had more than one oven-Sid, Manny, Diego, Gladys and Teddy were in the living room discussing about tomorrow's events.

Manny watches Sid prepare the living room, "Sid, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting everything ready so Peter and I can watch the big Thanksgiving parade on TV tomorrow," Sid told, "He's told me how awesome it is every year and I don't wanna miss a moment of it."

"Wouldn't you rather watch football than some parade?", Diego asked.

"Peter's not a big fan of football. That's why we're watching the Thanksgiving parade."

Manny rolled his eyes, "Oh, well. Your loss. Come on, Diego. Let's get the game room ready for the Thanksgiving football game tomorrow. Richard's pretty excited about it."

"I bet Coach Tony's even more excited than Richard," Diego said, "The tiger's a high school football coach."

As Manny and Diego left, Sid looked at Gladys and Teddy, "You guys wanna watch the Thanksgiving parade tomorrow?"

"No thanks," Gladys said, "We've got plans."

"Yeah," Teddy said, "Gladys and I are heading out tomorrow to wait for the Black Friday sale at this store called Target."

"That Lucas boy told us it's the biggest shopping day of the year. Come on, Teddy. Let's go look through that paper catalog again," Gladys walked off.

"Gotta make sure we get the best deals," Teddy hopped after Gladys.

"Have fun shopping," Sid told them.

While the larger mammals were inside cooking and preparing for tomorrow, the smaller mammals were outside chatting with one another.

"This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever!," Crash said.

"That's because all our awesome friends," Eddie said.

Buck swings towards everyone on his vine, "Don't forget about me, mates!," he lands face first on the ground after jumping off.

"Hey, Buck," Louis said, "Glad you're back from another one of your adventures."

"Does this weasel ever take a break?", Scrat asked.

Buck jumps back on his feet, "Never, mate. I have to adventure or I'll never understand the secrets of this world."

"We're glad you're back, Buck," Crash said.

"And just in time, too," Eddie said, "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Are you gonna celebrate with us?"

"I'm not sure about that," Buck said, "I don't understand the importance of the holiday. All I've heard is people and animals gather around for a feast. It's not that exciting."

"What's not exciting?", Laura asked, popping up through a hole.

"Hey, Laura," Louis said.

"Hey, Louis."

"There's nothing exciting about Thanksgiving," Buck said, "All you do is have a big feast. Why is it so important that the creatures of today celebrate it?"

"I've been wondering that myself," Louis said, "Why do we celebrate Thanksgiving, Laura?"

"You should let Nizhoni or her grandmother tell you," Laura said, "I hear they tell it better than anyone else since they're Native Americans. I will say that America was the first country to make a national holiday to give thanks."

"Well, that explains everything," Buck said, "I'll be up in the trees if you need me," he climbs up a tree.

Laura looked at Louis, "You wanna play a game with me, Louis?"

"Sure," Louis said, "What kind of game?"

Laura goes back inside the hole and takes out a football, "I've got a football. I borrowed it from my older brothers. I'll hold the ball and you run up to kick it. Football is a great Thanksgiving tradition."

"What does football have to do with Thanksgiving?"

Laura set the football on the ground, "Well, in our modern day world, one of our greatest traditions is the Thanksgiving football game and they always start off the game with the kick of a good football. This is a big honor for you, Louis. You'll be the first in the herd to kick a football all the way to the moon and back."

Louis walks to the other side of the yard, "I can't believe this. I've actually been given a great honor. And I wouldn't wanna break tradition," Louis prepped himself and ran off in sprint, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna kick that football to the moon and back!", then at the moment when Louis kicked it, Laura picked up the football off the ground. Louis flew in the air screaming, "AAAAHHHH!", he landed on his back in the grass.

Laura laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I've always wanted to do that."

Louis shakes the dizziness from his head, "Where did you learn that from?"

"The Peanuts Thanksgiving special."

"Never heard of it."

"I'll let you watch it some other time."

Ellie walked outside after hearing a crashing noise, "What's going on out here? I heard a crash."

"Sorry, Ellie," Laura said, "Louis and I were just having some fun."

"Well fun time is over. We've got work to do. You all need to get the backyard ready for tomorrow. We've got too many guest coming over and we're not gonna be able to fit everyone in the dining room. I need all of you to get some spare tables and chairs out of the garage and basement. If you need help, I'll be inside the kitchen," Ellie leaves the backyard.

The smaller mammals got right to work. Laura and Louis went inside the basement to find some placements and some tablecloths that would be perfect for the holiday. They also looked around for any tables and chairs.

Crash and Eddie went inside the garage to search for some tables. They had found a ping pong table big enough to fit some guest and decided to use it. They actually wanted to take it and play a few rounds of ping pong before putting the tablecloth on it. Of course neither of them won the game because they kept hitting each other in the face with the ping pong ball.

Scrat got busy looking around in the garage for some chairs. Good thing there was plenty in there. He got them out one by one and set them beside the table. There was one fold out chair he got that was pretty heavy. It was also pretty stubborn because it wouldn't open up. That got on his nerves so much that he kicked it. Then it smashed his fingers when he tried unfolding it again. He gave it another kick. The chair got mad and wanted revenge.

It was Scrat vs. The Chair. First they hopped around in a circle before beating each other up. Then the chair kicked Scrat around and made him hit the ground. Scrat got up and bit the chair on the leg. Then the fighting brawl continued until finally Scrat ripped up the chair and they both fell to the ground. Neither of them won that fight.

Buck watched the whole ordeal and started laughing. Everything he saw was an adventure and another story to tell.

After a long day of getting things ready for Thanksgiving, Laura went home. Nizhoni and Kimi did the same while promising to be back first thing in the morning. The turkies were finally finished and ready to serve the next day.

When morning came around, Crash, Eddie and Louis went outside and started setting the table with plates, forks, spoons, knives and napkins. Once they were done, they all went inside and started preparing a Thanksgiving dish of their own: toast and popcorn. Louis and Scrat were in charge of the popcorn while Crash and Eddie took care of the toast. Eddie had left for a moment to go to the bathroom. Crash took care of the toast and didn't notice that Eddie had came back when Crash stuck his brother's tail in the toaster. When it popped out, Crash started buttering it. Eddie grabbed his tail and slapped his brother in the back of the head, knocking off his chef's hat.

When noontime came around, the guests started arriving. Manny was at the door to greet everyone one by one. The first guests to arrive were the Trunks.

Manny greeted the Trunks, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Manny," Richard said, "Thanks for letting us come over," he holds out a dish, "Hope you don't mind. Lucille made some of her famous green bean casserole."

Lucille holds a dish, "I made some of my famous hash brown casserole, too."

"Thanks, guys," Manny said, "The more food you bring, the tastier the dinner will be."

After the Trunks came the Tigers.

Manny greeted the Tigers, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you, Manny," Coach Tony said.

Tammy held out a dish wrapped in tinfoil, "I made a honey ham in case you needed another entree."

"Thanks, Tammy," Manny said, "I can smell it already."

After the Tigers came the Sloths.

Manny greeted the Sloths, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Manny," Peter said.

Angela holds out a pie, "We made you this pecan pie to thank you for letting us come over to celebrate Thanksgiving with you," she motioned two older sloths to come over. The older female sloth was holding a pie as well, "Manny, I'd like to introduce you to Peter's parents, Sarah and Christopher."

Manny shakes the older Sloths' paws, "Good to meet you guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, sonny," Christopher said.

"We hope you like apple pie," Sarah said as she holds out her pie.

"I bet it taste as great as apples do," Manny said.

After the Sloths came Laura and her five siblings.

Manny greeted Laura and her five older siblings, "Hey, guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well, sir," Laura said, "Thanks for having us over," she held out a tub of ice cream, "I brought some ice cream over in case we needed some for the pies."

"Thanks. Good thing you got the mega size tub."

Then Amber, Melody, Jessica and Rob came in. After them was Dr. Morris, looking crazy as ever. He at least brought over some store bought cookies. Jenny and Betty came after the scientist.

Lucas and Stephen were the last guests to arrive. Lucas was the only one dressed nicely in a sweater vest and dress pants. Stephen just wore his usual everyday clothes.

Manny greeted Lucas and Stephen, "Hey, you guys. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, my premam friend," Lucas said.

"Yeah, happy Thanksgiving," Stephen said as he turns off his cell phone, "Where's Nizhoni?"

"She's in the kitchen," Manny told.

Gladys was running into the living room with Teddy behind her. They ran out the door, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"See ya!", Teddy said.

"Where are they going?", Stephen asked, bewildered.

"They're going to something called a Black Friday sale," Manny told, "Said they can get great stuff for the best price."

"Lame," Lucas said, "Thanksgiving is more important."

The meal didn't start until two and everyone did different stuff to pass the time. Sid and Peter sat in the living room watching the Thanksgiving Parade on TV. Manny, Richard, Diego and Coach Tony were watching the football game on TV in the game room. The kids went to play outside in the backyard. They played football with Crash, Eddie, Jenny and Betty. Louis was hanging out with Laura and her older siblings. Scrat quietly nibbled on his nut. Buck had finally arrived back home from one of his adventures. They all had a fun time celebrating the season of fall.

Once two rolled around, Nizhoni had everyone seated at the table. Manny started laying the food dishes and entrees on the table and sat down at the head of the table. Then Laura spoke up.

"Are we going to have a prayer?", Laura asked, "On Thanksgiving, everyone has a prayer. Before we're served, shouldn't we say grace?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Kimi stood up.

"Before we have our prayer, I would like to tell a story," Kimi said as she begun, "It's what I call the Thanksgiving Story. Every year I tell this story to my entire family because I'm thankful that the Native Americans and the Pilgrims were able to settle their differences and help one another live in the new land. Without the Native Americans, the English settlers would have left our beautiful land and we would be empty. And so let me began a tale that has been told for hundreds of years. In the year 1620, the first English settlers boarded the Mayflower to travel to the new land from Plymouth, England. The total amount of people boarding the Mayflower was 65. Then after the sinking of the Speedwell ship, more passengers boarded the ship, making the total 102. Then after counting the men and officers, the total of the Mayflower was 130. On August 5th, the Mayflower set sail. After many quarrels and difficult traveling on the great ocean, on November 11, 1620, the Pilgrims finally arrived in New England. But after many weeks of being on the Mayflower and not preparing for the winter, many of the passengers grew ill. Only 53 passengers remained. All the huts had finally been built on March 21, 1621. It was enough for the passengers to disembark the Mayflower. After finding little food and almost losing hope and even thinking about returning to England, a miracle had happened. They met the Native American Samoset who told them about the land and about the last of the Tisquantum tribe. The man's name was Squanto and he also spoke English. Squanto taught the Pilgrims everything about the land and how to grow food such as corn and pumpkins. Then in November 1621, they celebrated the first Thanksgiving. The great Indian chief Massasoit of the Wampanoag tribe and 90 of his brave Indians were invited to the great feast. The leader of the Pilgrims during that time was William Bradford. The Pilgrims and Native Americans joined together for a Thanksgiving feast. The Pilgrims thanked the Lord for their survival in the new land and took a moment of silence to remember the settlers that died during the first months. They thanked the Native Americans for everything that they have done to help them. And today we honor that holiday and bringing so many wonderful people and animals together."

Nizhoni stands up, "Now I will state a prayer that William Brewster had stated for the first Thanksgiving feast. Or similar to what he said," she clears her throat, "We thank God for our homes and our food. We thank God for our safety in the new land. We also thank God for sending the Native Americans to the Pilgrims to help them prosper and to let them live many years of grace."

"Amen," Laura said.

After the prayer, the food was served. They all have a wonderful meal. After everyone was close to finishing, Louis and Scrat find the wishbone in one of the turkies. They pulled hard, causing Louis to fall back on his chair and Scrat was flung across the yard. He ended up getting the larger piece.

After dinner, a round of pumpkin pie was served and all other kinds of pie was going around. Even over at the Target, Gladys and Teddy were enjoying their pumpkin pie outside on a cold day. And another Thanksgiving becomes a success.

Happy Thanksgiving.

 **Voice cast:**

 **Manny - Ray Romano**

 **Sid - John Leguizamo**

 **Diego - Denis Leary**

 **Ellie - Queen Latifah**

 **Brooke - Jessie J**

 **Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Peaches - Keke Palmer**

 **Julian - Adam DeVine**

 **Scrat - Chris Wedge**

 **Crash - Seann William Scott**

 **Eddie - Josh Peck**

 **Louis - Josh Gad**

 **Gladys - Wanda Sykes**

 **Teddy - Michael Strahan**

 **Buck - Simon Pegg**

 **Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

 **Kimi - Linda Hunt**

 **Stephen - Seth Green**

 **Lucas - Greg Cipes**

 **Richard - Sean Murray**

 **Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

 **Peter - Stephen Stanton**

 **Angela - Katey Sagal**

 **Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

 **Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

 **Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Betty - Daniella Monet**

 **Melody - Tori Kelly**

 **Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

 **Rob - Jason Griffith**

 **That's it. I hope you like my Thanksgiving story. Or should I say ours, because ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 helped me out with this story, so give her thanks. Credit goes all to her. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
